


Baby's First Word

by Spade_Storm



Series: Stark Family Album [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm
Summary: Tony tries to get baby Blake to day "dada" as her first word...this does not go as planned.Blake is still daddy's princess though, so its all good.





	Baby's First Word

When Tony arrived at his penthouse, all he wanted was to cuddle with his husband and his baby Blake.  What he got was his best friend making weird baby faces trying to get his baby to call him uncle.  Peter just sat there, cool as a cucumber while Vision sat on the other couch, surrounded by the literal dozens of baby book Tony had bought the first time he knew about the baby.  

By the focused look on their face, he was taking any future babysitting ventures very seriously.

"Hey, baby girl!" Tony swoops into the room and scoops up his daughter from Peter's lap.  "You know who I am? I'm daddy. Can you say daddy?"

"She's not gonna say it." Rhodes calls out from his spot on the couch.  

"Yes. Yes she will because she's amazing." He places a bunch of kisses all over his daughter's face.  Baby Blake squeals and reaches for his beard, smushing his cheeks.  "Right baby girl? Who is daddy's favorite girl? Who is so precious and adorable, hmm?"

"I think I might get jealous boss." FRIDAY sasses over the speakers.

"No. Stop. This is your baby sister and you're the one she's gonna look up to!"

"I can't tell if he means that literally." Peter says to Rhodes, who laughs.

"...and she's gonna say dada first."

"If you say so, boss."

"I know it."

"I think your jinxing it, Tones."

"Hush. Who's a baby genius? You are. Yes." Tony coos and kisses her waving baby hands. "Who is going to say dada? You are because you love me."

"Who is going to do what because they loves you?"  Pepper asks as she steps off the elevator followed by Happy.  She kicks off her heels at the doorway before heading for the empty seat next to Vision.

"Pep! Blakes is going to say her first word any day now and its going to be me. She's gonna say dada or daddy aren't you, baby girl?"

"Who." Tony freezes.

The entire room descends into silence.  Everyone turns to the baby Stark in Tony's arms and her very bright smile.  Tony's brain catches up to reality and his expression slowly drops.  His mouth drops open and his eyes grow wide.  Peter breaks first, he tried to stifle the giggles but fails.  Blake, hearing her Dami giggle, turns to Peter and shouts, "Who!"

Like a dam bursting, the others join Peter's laughter as he reaches out for his little girl and hugging her while Tony recovers enough to pout.    

"Who! Who! Who!"

Baby Blake excitedly clapped her hands along with her first word.  Peter kisses both of her cheeks before giving her back to Tony. "Well, she said her first word."

"I wanted her to do that." Tony nods his head and cuddles his daughter close to his chest. "She's a genius just like her Daddy and Dami."  

"Who!"

"You, baby girl!" He grins before lifting her in the air making 'swoosh' sounds, mimicking his own repulsers.  Peter knows Tony, though.  He knows that smile on his face is genuine and happy.  Looking at their little family together, radiating joy and laughter, a warmth hugs his heart and seeing Tony with their baby, he thinks this is home.


End file.
